<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by KejfeBlintz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289123">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KejfeBlintz/pseuds/KejfeBlintz'>KejfeBlintz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KejfeBlintz/pseuds/KejfeBlintz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has a few days off from his new team, so he goes home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Phil Coulson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil closed Lola’s trunk.<br/>
“Hey AC, where do you go when you’re not here?” asked Daisy, swinging her own duffel onto her shoulder.<br/>
“Home.” replied Phil enigmatically. “See you in 3 days.”</p>
<p>Phil parked Lola in the garage of Stark Tower and felt the tension from the last mission melt away.<br/>
“Welcome home, Agent Coulson.” greeted JARVIS as Phil stepped into the elevator.<br/>
“Thank you JARVIS. Where is everyone?”<br/>
“They are all on the common floor, Agent. I do believe that Sir has declared a movie night. Should I take you there directly?”<br/>
“No thank you.” Phil replied. “My floor first please, I want to change.”</p>
<p>Phil stepped out of the elevator and onto the floor he shared with Clint and Natasha. Tony had assigned them a floor each when they’d first moved into the Tower, but the three of them were more comfortable being close together. They still had plenty of privacy should they want it, but Phil couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept here alone. Signs of Clint’s presence were all over the apartment, with the epicentre of the chaos being the bedroom that was nominally Phil’s. It seemed that Clint had created a nest in his absence. Phil edged around the pile of blankets, pillows and clothing to get to the closet, dumping his duffel for the moment and digging out some clean sweatpants and a shirt which may have once been Clint’s. Already feeling better than he had at any point during the 3 week mission they’d just completed, Phil picked his way back through the chaos to the elevator, where JARVIS took him up to the communal floor and the rest of the Avengers.</p>
<p>It was remarkably quiet considering there was a supersoilder, an alien god, Tony and Clint assembled in front of the TV. Phil didn’t count Bruce or Natasha among the habitual noise makers, although they were both quite capable of adding to it if properly motivated. Natasha, of course, noticed him first and held out her hand to draw him over to the chair she was curled up in. Phil took her hand and pecked a kiss on the top of her head in greeting. He allowed her to tug him closer and check him for injuries, before she nodded her head in approval and let him go. Phil squeezed her hand and looked around for his unusually quiet archer. The reason for the quiet became clear when Phil saw the tangle of bodies on the sofa. Steve was sitting in the middle with Tony draped on one shoulder and Clint on the other, both fast asleep and snuggled up to him. Steve smiled in hello then his expression switched to affectionate exasperation at his current predicament. Thor and Bruce were sprawled on the other sofa; Bruce watching the movie while his fingers played idly with Thor’s hair. Phil smiled in satisfaction as he took in the sight of his family, all safe and well and in the same place for a change. He slipped into the space beside Clint on the sofa and took him from Steve. Clint didn’t stir at the change of position, but did hum happily in his sleep as Phil wrapped an arm around him and cuddled him close. This was home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>